The Path to the Treasure: Chapter 18
Wynn is on his way to rescue Chezamík, who was kidnapped by someone, along with the Ryunai's pirate's tiger. He is running through the forest on his way to the Falcon Village Bay. Wynn: "Have to get to Chezamík...gotta save her...." Wynn clears the forest. The Ryunai family is having dinner when Iche, Babo's brother, sees someone running outside the window. Iche: "Benji, do you know that man?" Benji gets up to look out the window, and grabs his bow. Benji: "Mako, grab your swords, its those pirates again!" Mako wolves down the rest of his food and runs over to his sword. Benji, walking out the door: "Would you forget about food for once?" Mako: "I con fye n n emy tomak (I can't fight on an empty stomach)" Benji: "You're disgusting." Mako: "(gulp) Thanks." Wynn was running past the house when an arrow flew past his head. He turns to see Mako charging at him. His arm turns black and he raises it to block the swords. Mako: "Whatsa matter? Didn't get enough before? Wanted to fight us at home?" Wynn: "What? No, I need to save my shipwright. She was captured along with your tiger." Benji: "Someone took Torawr?? Where is she?" Wynn: "Falcon Village Bay, can you take me there?" Mako: "If you can keep up, follow us." The three of them sprint to the bay to find a few men standing in front of a large pirate ship. Torawr is chained to a post, and Chezamík is handcuffed with a flintlock to her head. Chezamík: "I'm sorry Wynn. He took me by surprise." Wynn: "Save the apologies for later, who is this?" A man with long red hair steps forward. '' Man: "I am Orm Draco, captain of the Sinister Pirates. Hello, Wynn, Mako, and Benji. We have your friends here, and they seem to be in quite a pickle. I suggest you give us the money we demanded." Wynn: "How do you know our names?" Draco: "I had spies watching your duel before. Quite impressive actually, although you seem to be missing someone, that large fellow, Jera, wasn't it?" ''Wynn grits his teeth. His arm turns into a large club. Draco: "No, no, we won't be needing your abilities today, thank you very much." A man drops down from a tree with a pair of handcuffs. He clasps it around Wynn's other hand and the club reverts back to a hand. Wynn: "Rrrgh, Sea stone cuffs." Wynn drops to his knees. Mako turns to strike the assailant but is stopped by a man with a small knife. Man: "I don't think so." Draco: "Gentleman, Monta the Swift. My first mate, and your worst nightmare." Monta takes out another knife and slashes Mako across the chest and he drops to the ground. Monta is on him in a second and has the knife at his neck. Benji fires an arrow at Draco but he deflects it. Draco: "Nice try, Benji, but not this time." Draco jumps into a nearby bush. Benji readies another arrow, looking around for him. Draco: "Heehee, I'm right in front of you." Benji fires but misses. Suddenly a large snake flies out of a bush and wraps around Benji. Draco: "Surprised? Of course you are. It's my Devil Fruit power. I ate the Hebi Hebi no Mi: Model Python. I actually like this more than my human form. I think it fits better, wouldn't you say?" Benji: "I'd say so. First thing I though when I saw you was worm." Draco squeezes Benji and he screams in pain. Draco: "I don't really think you're in a position to talk back to me. You know, Wynn, now would be a good time to give me my money." Wynn: "You really think I could pull together 10,000,000 in a couple hours? And even if I could, why would I give it to you? I'm a pirate, pirates don't just give money away." Draco: "Hmm, well, I'm sorry you think that way. You, bring the girl over here." The man holding Chezamík walks her over and gets her on her knees. Draco: "I want you to see the look in her eyes when she dies." A tear drops down from Chezamiík's eye. She looks desperately at Wynn, as if she were screaming "Save me" with her mind. Wynn gives a look back, then closes his eyes and looks away in shame. Draco: "Do it! Shoot her!" The man is hit with a hard tackle and goes flying. Before anyone knows what happened, Chezamík is whisked off and disappears into the brush. Draco: "What on Earth was that? Someone go check that out." Three men approach the bushes. A big, booming voice startles them. Voice: "Lookin' for me?" The three men are all knocked back and out jumps a huge man. Chezamík emerges a second later. Wynn: "Jera! You came back!" Jera: "Course I did. Someone's gotta watch your ass, and we all know it won't be this one." Chezamík: "Very funny. Now, I think we have a captain to save, don't we?" Jera: "Looks like it." Jera walks over to the man holding Wynn down. Jera: "I believe he belongs to me." Wynn: "Ha, you wish." The man runs away in terror. Jera grabs a large rock and drops it on the handcuffs, which shatter immediately. Draco: "No!! Damn you, you overgrown lummox! Kill the tiger, cut its head off!" Chezamík: "I don't think so!" Chezamík sprints and kicks the sword out of the man's hand before he can swing. She grabs her hammer and breaks Torawr's chain. She roars in excitement. Draco: "No! My perfect plan! Grr, you are all a bunch of ignoramuses! No, matter, all is not lost. Monta, slit his throat, I'll handle this one." Wynn's arm becomes a long doughy tentacle. He throws it at Draco. Wynn: "LASSO LOAF!!" It wraps around Draco's neck. Wynn yanks his arm back and he releases Benji, who quickly grabs his bow and fires at Monta, hitting his arm. Monta: "Gahhh!" Benji fires off two more, both hitting his torso. Monta falls to the ground and Mako stands up, retrieving his swords. Mako: "Thanks, bro." Benji: "No problem, I'm used to saving your ass by now." Wynn holds Draco while Jera transforms into his full hippo form and lies down on him. Draco transforms back to his human form from lack of oxygen. Wynn knocks him out with a Haki-imbued punch. Chapter 18 - End Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:Stories Category:Path to the Treasure: One Piece Adventures